Kruisafneming (Rubens)
Een bekend werk van Peter Paul Rubens is de Kruisafneming van 1611. Het drieluik staat opgesteld boven een altaar in de O.L.-Vrouwekathedraal van de stad Antwerpen en is een van de zeven wonderen van België. Geschiedenis Dit retabel werd besteld door de Kolveniersgilde te Antwerpen om hun gildealtaar in de kruisbeuk van de O.L.-Vrouwekathedraal van een "Nieuwen Aultaer" te voorzien. Dit was een uitvoering van één van de vredesvoorwaarden die Alexander Farnese had bedongen toen hij Antwerpen in 1585 voor de Spaanse Kroon had heroverd. Het kwam hierop neer dat de altaren van de kerken die onder het calvinistisch bewind waren ontmanteld, hun oude luister zouden terugkrijgen. Beschrijving thumb|320px|middenpaneel kruisafneming thumb|320px|rechterpaneel kruisafneming Alle afgebeelde thema's op de voor- en achterkant van het werk hebben iets te maken met "het dragen van Christus". Op de achterzijde de heilige Christoffel staat voor de "drager van Christus" in het Grieks. Links op de voorzijde de Visitatie met de moeder die het kind draagt; rechts de profeet Simeon met de opdracht in de tempel; op het grote middenpaneel onder meer Nicodemus die het dode lichaam van Christus van het kruis helpt dragen. Het zijn Jezus' vrienden die het dode bleke lichaam van het kruis hebben losgemaakt, hem voorzichtig laten zakken en in een lijkwade hullen. Het is nacht en alles is stil. Vier mannen staan op vier ladders: twee over de dwarsbalk gebogen en dan halverwege, twee ter weerszijden. Onderaan, met een voet al op de grond, staat de jonge evangelist Johannes het zware lijk bijna achterover vallend, op te vangen, de spieren van zijn linkerbeen staan strak gespannen. Johannes is gekleed in een stralend rood gewaad. Een meesterlijke vondst, want via de straling van dat warme rood worden we beter gewaar hoe vaal het licht in dit schilderij verder is en hoe omfloerst de atmosfeer. Door de koele belichting ontstaat een haast sculpturaal effect. Links tegenover Johannes probeert Maria haar zoon aan te raken; linksonder zien wij, geknield, de andere Maria en Maria Magdalena, die een been vasthoudt. Opvallend is dat eigenlijk geen van die figuren de dode stevig vastpakt. Wel zijn ze allen in de mooiste houding neergezet, elke houding een briljant soort ornament. Misschien konden zij daarom het lijk maar licht beroeren: om hun schoonheid niet te veel te compromitteren. In de keuze tussen het vertonen van fysieke inspanning of demonstratieve schoonheid, had Rubens voor het laatste gekozen. Alle figuren op dit middenpaneel zijn gekleed. Daar wordt de schoonheid, de bellezza die hij in Italië had geleerd, uitgedrukt door opulent geplooide gewaden in rijke kleuren - en in de bevallige houdingen waarmee ze gedragen werden. De naakte Christus ziet er uit als een bleek vedergewicht zoals hij daar hangt, wonderlijk mooi, omgeven door een kleurrijke krans van figuren. Niettemin is de kruisafneming gehuld in een sfeer van droeve rouw. Kenmerken In dit werk komen alle kenmerken van de Barok terug: * dynamisch van vorm * overheersende diagonale lijn in de compositie van linksonder naar rechtsboven (dit is een duidelijk aanwezig beeld-as) * kleur-tegen-kleurcontrast met de drie hoofdkleuren rood, blauw en geel, gevat in een cirkel en een driehoek * licht-donker contrast of clair-obscur De beeld-as vertoont een stijgende beweging, terwijl het afhalen van het kruis daarmee in strijd is, d.i. afhalend. De dynamiek in deze compositie wordt vooral bewerkstelligd door deze elkaar tegenwerkende krachten. Bibliografie * Huvenne, Paul, De Kruisafenming van Rubens in de O.L.-Vrouwekathedraal te Antwerpen,1993, Openbaar Kunstbezit Vlaanderen, D/1913/4390/1 * Fuchs, Rudi, Rembrandt spreekt, een verslag, 2006, Uitg. De bezige bij, Amsterdam, ISBN 90-234-1930-8 Zie ook * kruisafneming Trivia * In het album Het dreigende dinges uit de Suske en Wiske-reeks speelt dit schilderij een grote rol. Categorie:Werk van Rubens Categorie:Religieuze kunst Categorie:Schilderij in Antwerpen ca:Davallament de la Creu (Rubens) en:The Descent from the Cross es:Descendimiento de Cristo (Rubens) pl:Zdjęcie z krzyża (Antwerpia) ru:Снятие с креста (картина Рубенса)